Minor Characters
Some characters play a small role, such that while they might make a mark, they take second seat to larger roles and players. These minor characters '''generally take the role of small cameos, but are different in that they are generally named only and not developed in the sense that proper, reoccuring cameo characters might be. Hinata Jane Nakagami '''Jane Nakagami (中神・ジエイン, Nakagami Jein) is the mother of Seno Nakagami, wife of Totoya Nakagami and daughter of Ellis Burnham. Now a Hinata resident, she was originally a U.S. native. Mentioned in a handful of works, she appears only in Interludes: Steel and Heart with her husband and is present to give Seno the second of his two swords. Sarah McDougal : Main article: Sarah McDougal Sarah McDougal is a 9-year-old American girl from California and is the adopted daughter of Noriyasu Seta . Following Seta's return to Japan, Sarah is occasionally left in the care of the Hinata Inn residents, as he feels that Sarah traveling with him on expeditions would be too disruptive to her childhood. A tomboy at heart, Sarah's only interest is to be with her "Papa" and attempts to drive away anyone who gets between them, usually through a series of childish pranks and lies. As such she will sometimes act "two-faced" to further her own ends; acting like an innocent angel to fool people one moment and acting like a devilish brat the next. Totoya Nakagami Totoya Nakagami (中神 豊田, Nakagami Totoya) is the father of Seno and wife to the aforementioned Jane, he is a Hinata resident and a native Japanese citizen. Like his wife, he appears only in Interludes: Steel and Heart thus far, and gives over Shinaijou & Kagetaku to his son, explaining the lore behind the swords. Mahora Claude Claude 'is a cameo character in ''I Am ODST: Memoirs of a Student-Soldier. He is a student at Mahora's International High School who roomed with Yuuna Akashi on the field trip to Kyoto. He was the one to clue into the fact that Yuuna had a crush on Makie Sasaki. Koike Fujimoto 'Koike Fujimoto '(藤本 小池, Fujimoto Koike) is Katerine Bayischerwald's boyfriend and appears in I Am ODST: Memoirs of a Student-Soldier towards the end of the first chapter. A member of Fireteam Charlie, he placates Katerine's anger at Negi Springfield when the young boy erases Yuuna's memories of the events at Kyoto. Professor Yakanatama Professor Yakanatama (薬缶頭, Yakan'atama-sensei) is a cameo character from Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu that was expanded upon in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. Yuuko Akashi '''Yuuko Akashi (明石 勇子, Akashi Yūko) is Yuuna's deceased mother and Professor Akashi's former wife. She was killed in the line of duty when she was sent as an agent by Mahora Academy to Megalomesembria. Only mentioned in the series, she was a mage like her husband, and coincidentally, her daughter, though it was her final wish that Yuuna be protected. Because of this, her husband kept the existence of magic a secret from their daughter until it came up and bit Yuuna on the behind in the end. United States Ellis Burnham Ellis Burnham is Seno's maternal grandfather, he is only mentioned in the series, given the fact that he passed away prior to the events of the main tale. A retiree of the U.S. military and the father of Jane, he is known to be the source of Seno's predispostion to popular culture. Historical Cris Nakagami Cris Nakagami (中神・クリス, Nakagami Kurisu) was the found of the Shimeiryu school and the progenitor of the Nakagami family. The original owner of Shinaijou, he was responsible for the blade being passed down through Seno's family to the present day. Hisato Aoyama Hisato Aoyama (青山 壽人, Aoyama Hisato) is the spirit inhabiting Seno's sword, Shinaijou. Though unable to manifest from the blade in the way that Kazue Aoyama can from Kagetaku, Hisato's strong will, firm sense of justice and trait of being a hopeless romantic are what cause Shinaijou to glow in the presence of true love and to shatter when true love is denied. A figure of the past of the Aoyama clan, she can manifest in particularly magic rish areas, but only for short bouts of time. Misdreal Misdreal is a figure only vaguely mentioned by Kazue. Once in posession of Kagetaku, Misdreal passed the blade along to the Aoyama clan and Seno's ancestors. Other Eras Artemis Artemis is a medical artificial intelligence attached to the Lingshen estate on Mars that performed health monitoring and security services for the Lingshen family. Her ability to detect changes in human biology directly contributed to Chao Lingshen's abilities at concealing her emotions and keeping a strong facade. Artemis is shown in The Timesnatcher to have a fondness for pranking Chao. Bridget Yolanda Bridget Yolanda is head of the house servant staff for the Lingshen family. She is a polyglot, capable of speaking English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin Chinese fluently. Possessing a vast array of concealed knives, Bridget not only is the head maid but also participates in security, though that is not her primary role. She seems to have talents beyond what has been stated clearly in the narrative.Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists